Lucian O'Brien
Lucian is somewhat of a mystery. Of his remaining family, he and his older brother are the only nekos. Neither his sister or younger brother have any animalian traits. But Lucian is the most physically fit, and pretty much leads his small family. Appearance Lucian is about 6'2, and has long dark hair, and matching color cat ears. He has mahogany-brown eyes, and always wears some strange cross. He has an elaborate set of Energian ceremonial leggings, where he got them is unknown, but he is thought to be Energian by birth. He wears two gauntlets, the right one made to shoot beams of energy, requiring mana from himself to use it. He wears a sleeveless torso shirt, which serves no purpose other than cosmetic. He doesn't seem to think he needs armor, besides the gauntlets. He also wears heavy black boots. Weapons Lucian uses the energy-beam gauntlet sometimes, but his primary weapon is his longsword, given to him by his father. All of his family uses longswords, surprisingly. He is also masterfully trained in hand-to-hand combat, which he learned from his father. Abilities Lucian doesn't seem to possess any amazing abilities, apart from his lightning reflexes, and a strange second-sight that allows him to predict where something should hit or land. His other abilities, such as his mastery of the longsword he uses, are fairly normal. Family Lucian has only three remaining family members, Alexandra O'Brien, his younger sister, Erik O'Brien, his younger brother, and Beijin O'Brien, his older brother. Lucian is 32, Alexandra and Erik are both 19, and Beijin is 45. Alexandra O'Brien Alexandra is street smart and headstrong, barely ever listening to what her two older brothers say. She has long white hair, and wears a set of robes nobody can match to a certain civilization, not even her family. She wears black robes with gold trim, and uses a strange magical longsword. The longsword will make anyone that's hit by it feel chilled, and it also glows a pleasant blue. Her eyes are sea-blue. Beijin O'Brien Beijin is something of a complete mystery. He found the rest of his family seemingly out of the blue, and has been with them ever since. Beijin is extremely wise and magically strong, but he is also talented with his longsword. He always wears a hood, and is quiet, and has two large white wings. He wears a set of robes that can only be described as mystic, from a long lost age. Some people even speculate they may be from the original Kritanian people. Beijin acts like a father figure almost. Nobody knows what his eyes look like, because even with his hood down, his hair falls in front of his face. Erik O'Brien Erik isn't terribly smart, but he knows his way around. He wears a set of robes like Lucian, but they are notably different. His longsword is closer to a greatsword, but it is still a longsword. He wears baggy pants and lighter black boots. His hair is short and white, the only member of his remaining family to have short hair. Even Beijin has long black hair like Lucian's under his hood. Erik is almost as physically fit as Lucian, but not quite. Like most younger brothers, he's constantly nagging at Lucian, and contesting with him. Erik's eyes are the same mahogany brown as his brother's. Parents Nobody knows much about their parents, even the family. Lucian and Beijin kind of knew their father, but not the mother. Erik and Alexandra didn't know either of their parents. Lucian and Beijin are both thought to have a Zar'Enerik mother, while Erik an Alexandra most likely have another mother entirely. All four have the same father. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters